The One I Want
by Kiba S. Luna
Summary: Sasuke is stuck with the demon foxboy! Kyuubi feels a strong attraction towards Sasuke, Sasuke only has eyes for Naruto, but Naruto can only think of Sasuke as a friend. Will things get worked out? Read and find out! Revising the chapters!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. I'm just an avid fan. Lol_

_A/N: I'm actually going back and revising the whole thing, making things a little more clearer and better, adding and deleting a couple of things. So, hopefully this mild change will make it at least a little bit better, lol. Please, let me all know what you think. And now…on with the show! Er…story! Lol_

Slowly, the sun began to rise, casting an orange glow on the village. Birds began to sing their beautiful morning songs. As the sun continued to rise it began to peek through the blinds of the village houses. One raven haired boy let out a tired groan as he rolled over onto his side in an attempt to block out the light. He eventually opened his beautiful onyx eyes. He pushed aside his blankets as he sat up. He ran a hand through his midnight hair as he let out a loud sigh.

Dressed in white shorts and a dark blue shirt, he walked down the streets of Konoha. He dug his hands in his pockets with a blank, emotionless look on his face. He stopped walking when he heard a group of high-pitched voices call out his name. He looked over and saw a group of girls smiling and waving happily at him. Ignoring them, he turned his attention back to the street and continued walking. It was the same thing every morning. The same damn thing, and he was tired of it. He wanted to get out of this place. He always secretly wanted to go out on some kind of adventure and explore the world. Sounds a bit childish for a 20-year-old, but it's something that he always wanted to do, ever since he was little.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning!"

Sasuke stopped walking and looked up. He let out a small groan as he saw "Sasuke fan-girl number one" running towards him. His eye started to twitch at the sight of her bright pink hair and that sickeningly sweet smile placed on her face. He wanted to just turn and walk away from her, but he knew by now that she would just continue to follow him around like a love-sick puppy. Sometimes, he contemplated locking himself inside his house just to keep the girls from bother him.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. Where are you going?"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. He was far from interested in striking up a conversation with her. But thinking back to her question, he honestly didn't know where he was going mainly because he couldn't think of anything to do. There was absolutely nothing to do in this village. Even the missions he got sent on were half-assed. He could always train for a little bit. Nah, today felt like a lazy day. One of those rare occasions when he didn't feel like training. Still, he had to think of something to do. He didn't want to be stuck with Sakura all day. As he glanced over at her, he could see her lips moving a mile a minute, yet he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying.

As the two continued walking down the streets, a loud explosion ran throughout the village. The violent shaking of the ground caused everyone to stop what they were doing and go into a state high alert. Sasuke looked down to see Sakura clinging to his arm tightly. He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw a couple of ninjas jump from one rooftop to another. Curiosity was getting to him. He released his arm from Sakura's hands and jumped onto a nearby rooftop. There, in the forest on the outskirts of the village, he saw smoke. Soon, another explosion rang out and Sasuke watched as a couple of trees fell.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she landed next to Sasuke.

Without saying a word, he jumped across the rooftops towards the forest. He didn't know what was going on, but he damn sure was going to find out. As he got closer to the forest, his body began to tremble. The air was thick with the feeling of a terrible and powerful chakra. As he got closer, he could faintly hear the voices of Konoha ninja. Landing silently on a tree branch, he peered through the leaves to see what was going on. A few feet away from him, he could make out the figures of three Konoha ninja, but he couldn't find whatever it was they were fighting.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he saw a red blue appear out of nowhere and kill the ninjas in the blink of an eye. Sasuke carefully leaned forward to try and get a better look at the figure engulfed in red chakra. Sasuke stealthily leapt to a branch that was closer to the stationary figure. Looking through the leaves, he looked at the figure to see that it was actually a boy who looked to be around the same age. The boy looked pretty normal; he was dressed in all orange and had bright golden hair. The chakra surrounding him, however, is what made him look more frightening than innocent. The red chakra swirled almost angrily around him, forming large pointy ears and nine, long tails lashed out behind him.

Gathering up his courage, Sasuke stealthily moved to jump to a branch that was a little bit closer to the boy. It was a moment like this that Sasuke felt that he should have listened to that annoying little voice in the back of his head that told him to leave. Before Sasuke could register what had happened, he could feel all the air in his lungs leave his body. His spine burned from the sudden, harsh impact of it hitting a tree. As he struggled to ignore the pain and regain his breath, he could feel warm breath beat down on his face. He slowly opened his onyx eyes to see intense red ones staring back at him. Sasuke suddenly became tense when he heard a low, threatening growl erupt from the blonde's throat.

"Get away from him!"

Sasuke quickly looked over to see Sakura running towards them with a kunai in her hand. The blonde growled as he jumped up and lunged at Sakura. Her eyes went wide as her voice got caught in her through. A clawed, red hand closed around her throat, holding her a couple inches off the ground, her back flush up against a tree. Sasuke weakly stood and charged the blonde.

Another clawed hand made entirely of chakra stretched out towards Sasuke and closed tightly around his waist. Sasuke let out a scream as he felt the grip around him tighten. The chakra began to retract back towards the blonde, pulling Sasuke with it. Opening his eyes, Sasuke saw those same red eyes staring at him again.

"Let Sakura go," Sasuke said weakly.  
"Why should I? Is this girl that special to you that you would die for her?" the blonde growled out.  
"She's my friend."  
"Friend?" the blonde asked in a mocking tone.

The blonde looked back over at the unconscious girl. Sasuke could clearly see lust shining in the boy's red eyes. Sasuke's gaze on the boy hardened as he looked intensely at the blonde. As much as he didn't like Sakura, as much as he found her annoying, he still considered her a friend. There was no way that he was going to let this lust crazed boy take Sakura. Sasuke clenched his fists, wanting so badly to beat that smirk off the blonde's face.

"Hm…maybe I should take this girl and keep her for myself," the blonde said to himself.  
"Let her go!" Sasuke yelled out angrily.  
"Why should I!" the blonde yelled back as he turned his fiery gaze towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at the tree branch he was standing on. He had to think of something. There had to be something he could do to convince the boy to let Sakura stay. There was only one thing that he could think of, even then, he didn't know if the boy would accept.

"Leave her here, and take me with you instead," yea, that one took a chunk out of his pride. He only hoped that Sakura would realize how grateful she should be.  
"You? Why would I want you?"  
"Please, just let her stay. Take me in her place."

Red eyes stared intensely into onyx eyes for what seemed like hours. Sasuke kept his emotionless mask on as he continued to stare at the blonde, waiting for his answer. A grin crossed the blonde's face, exposing one of his large fangs. Sasuke could feel his heart beat faster, knowing that the blonde made his decision.

"I must admit, you humans really are strange creatures."  
"What's your decision?"  
"Heh…I think…I'll take…"

_A/N: Well, that's it. What do you all think? Is it better than before? Hopefully it is. Leave me a review and let me know. Well, I should have the next one up sometime soon. Take care everyone._


End file.
